


H...Hewwo..is it me you're looking fwor?

by Inkiethecrow



Series: dare fics [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, PULL THE TRIGGER PIGLET, Peeks gonna break into my room anx bwat me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: Another Dare fic





	H...Hewwo..is it me you're looking fwor?

**Author's Note:**

> 11:56 pm start time

Moonlight filtered through the branchs,sparkles twinkling in the air as light blue petals danced through the air on a warm summer breeze. Two cats sat in the center of the clearing,both of their eyes sparkling with the power of lovey dove love shippyness that would be enough to make any cat named peek scream with the fury of ten billion chatots. Exactly ten billion,no more,no less. 

The night was full of music,a faint romantic tune echoing across the forest.

"T..Tom-Senpai" Whispered Dango,her paws together,a gentle blush spreading across her cheeks,Tom gently took Dango's hand,staring deep into her eyes. "Dango-chan,you make my heart go doki-doki,I would kick all of Starclans ass for you. I would fight actual Cat hell for you" Dango gasps softly,eyes widening,"T..Tom-senpai,I'd punch breezepelt for you..and ban Glod a thousand times..and after that fight all of cat hell for you too.." Somewhere in the bushes,Rotten and her daddy army contuine to throw glitter in the air . 

Tom gently placed a paw on Dango's cheek,eyes sparkling in the moonlight and totally not because Rotten had accidentally thrown glitter in them."T..Tom-senpai..your eyes...they remind me of the night sky,sparkling with the light of ten billion stars"Dango whispered softly . He leans foward,his mouth only an inch from Dango's,whispering "Dango-Chan...touch tails with me"  .

Tom murmured before pressing his cat lips to dango's. Because that's totally a thing . Dango wrapped her arms around tom,smoochin him as their tails wrapped around one another,the tips touching together to form a heart,both shudder as the pleasure of doing the sexy thing known touching tailtips. Because THAT HOW YOU DO THE SEX,"this is better than any other sex eva" whispered Dango,Anime blushing as Rottens was basically like,fuckit and tossed all the sparkles,little did rotten know she threw them just in time to blind peek as peek lunged at tom,blinding peek and causing them to fall into the bushes,where Rottens secret Robo-father grabbed peek and dragged them away.

"nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Peek shrieked,muffled. However the happy couple went undisturbed for the first of the night as they touch tail tips and locked each other ten billion times, _mlem mlem mlem mlem._

_♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡And so Tango was forever canon♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> end time: 12:26


End file.
